


Ojos que ven, corazón que desea

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [14]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Birthday Party, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Spooning, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Verbal Fight, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 13] “Demian no es tú, ¿entiendes? Y él no puede tener lo que jamás ha sido suyo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos que ven, corazón que desea

**Ojos que ven, corazón que desea**

 

—Es bueno regresar —fue lo primero que dijo Tom, cuando apenas dos días después de terminar el curso escolar de ese año y en compañía de su gemelo, los restantes miembros de la banda, y David Jost, puso un pie en el apartamento donde habían pasado seis semanas en vacaciones pascua, no más de dos meses atrás a pesar de que se sentía como otra vida, una eternidad antes.

—Es mejor que estar en Loitsche, ahora quítate de mi camino o no respondo si mi maleta te da en el pie —lo empujó Bill con rudeza, haciendo espacio para que todos pudieran pasar por el reducido marco.

—Se ve más limpio que cuando nos fuimos —comentó Georgie, recordando que con las prisas de su último día ahí, el departamento había quedado hecho un asco, los platos sucios aún apilados en el fregadero, que por fortuna, no los habían esperado ahí mismo en esas largas semanas de ausencia.

—Al menos ya no huele a los calcetines sucios de Tom —bromeó Gustav, y recibió a cambio un codazo por parte del mayor de los gemelos—. Hey, ¡es cierto!

—Bien, basta —batió palmas David, entrando por último al departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—. Todos dejen sus maletas en la habitación que ocuparon antes y vengan para una reunión de rutina aquí en la sala, en exactamente… —Consultó su reloj—. Cinco minutos. Así que si alguien tiene que pasar al sanitario para liberar su vejiga, es ahora o nunca.

Como si de un reto se tratara y David hubiera agitado el banderín de inicio, los gemelos salieron a la carrera hasta el baño, resultando ser Bill el vencedor y cerrándole la puerta a Tom justo sobre la nariz, por poco sacándole sangre.

—Estos dos nunca cambian —le dijo Georgie a Gustav con una risita, los dos yendo a su ritmo a la que había sido su habitación durante su estancia anterior y dejando cada uno sus maletas sobre la cama que les correspondía—. Casi extrañaba mi espacio aquí.

—¿Aún sin cansarte de compartir el cuarto conmigo? —Le chanceó el baterista, haciendo un par de flexiones para quitarse la tensión causada en los músculos por subir todo su equipaje a través de las estrechas escaleras. Como en lugar de un par de semanas ahora se quedarían los tres meses completos, sus maletas eran el doble que antes y se hacían notar, literalmente, como un peso sobre sus espaldas.

—Nop.

—¿Ni un poco?

Georgie sonrió. —Nadita. Además —agregó para quitarle hierro al asunto—, te prefiero a ti como compañero de cuarte antes que a cualquiera de los gemelos.

—Oí eso —apareció de pronto Tom bajo el dintel de su puerta, aún con la mano sobre la nariz para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio—. No somos tan malos. Salvo que a veces hablamos dormidos, pero bah.

—Claaaro —ironizó Georgie, abriendo su maleta y sacando de ahí al viejo Herr Liebchen, su conejo afelpado que con cada viaje (incluido el anterior) la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera. Ella aseguraba que era más por valor sentimental que otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que en esas seis semanas viviendo juntos, jamás se le había visto dormir a la bajista sin él—. Pero como igual dudo que Bill acepte, nos quedamos como antes.

—¿Que no acepte yo qué? —Apareció Bill a un lado de su gemelo, empujándolo con la cadera y haciendo espacio para entrar.

—Nada —corearon tanto su gemelo como el resto de sus compañeros de banda.

—Pues si es nada, vengan ya, seré breve —gritó David desde la sala, y con pies pesados, los cuatro adolescentes no tardaron en acompañarle.

Con los gemelos ocupando el sillón de dos plazas para ellos solos, Georgie sentada en el individual, Gustav apoyado sobre una de las sillas que servían para la mesa donde comían, y seguro de que tenía su completa atención, Jost empezó a hablar.

—Bien, ya saben. Estudio de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Una camioneta vendrá por ustedes, probablemente yo o Benjamin, al que ya conocieron antes. Los sábados trabajaremos medio turno hasta las dos y el domingo es libre, nada de eso ha cambiado. Mismos arreglos de limpieza, también de comida.

—¿Seguimos teniendo toque de queda? —Preguntó Tom, tan cómodo en el sofá y con Bill acurrucado a su lado, que parecía a punto de caer dormido.

—¿Son menores de edad? —Silencio absoluto—. Entonces rotundo sí. Pero viendo que han demostrado saberse comportar, extenderé su hora de llegada.

—¿Hasta antes de que salga el sol? —Aventuró Bill con una risita traviesa.

—Más bien, hasta medianoche. Es todo lo que les puedo dar sin ser descuidado con ustedes —cedió David—. En cuanto a las visitas… Tengo entendido que Georgie y Gustav conocieron antes a alguien aquí. ¿Qué tal va eso, chicos?

Azorado porque la atención de todos se dirigiera hacia él, Gustav bajó la vista a sus pies. —Uhm, bien. Lulú no me distrae de la banda ni eso, así que… No es ni será un problema, te lo aseguro, Dave.

—Lo mismo conmigo —afirmó Georgie, las manos tensas sobre su regazo, pero sin que su cabeza bajara ni un ápice; al contrario, con el mentón altivo y desafiante—. Grabar este disco es lo primero. Demian no me va a distraer en lo absoluto, lo prometo.

—Esa es la actitud —celebró Jost su manera de actuar—. El resto es igual que hace unos meses. Espero que mantengan limpio el departamento, aún vendrá alguien a prepararles una comida al día, pero quiero que esta vez coman algo más que pizza, hamburguesas y sushi de la esquina. Las verduras no son sus enemigos mortales, les aseguro que aún a nadie se le ha puesto ‘brócoli’ como causa de defunción.

—Eso díganselo a Bill —murmuró Tom por lo bajo, consiguiendo que su gemelo le diera un codazo en las costillas tan fuerte que le hizo desternillarse de la risa—. Ouch, ok, no le digan nada.

Ajeno a ellos, David prosiguió. —La disquera además tiene un pequeño proyecto especial para ustedes…

Ante la mención de los altos mandos, los gemelos abandonaron su actitud bufonesca, al instante prestando atención y adoptando una postura recta.

—¿De qué se trata? —Inquirió Bill—. ¿Es bueno o… malo?

—Eso depende de cómo le saquen provecho —hizo Jost una pausa antes de proseguir—. Es sencillo: Un pequeño documental retratando esta etapa de sus vidas. Serán sesiones preparadas con antelación. Queremos una entrevista con ustedes, unas secuencias del estudio, quizá hasta un poco de su vida aquí. No hay planes de lanzarlo a la televisión ni nada, pero si terminan el disco y las ventas toman un curso favorable, quizá la disquera quiera sacar un DVD con material inédito.

—Pero no es como esos realitys show, ¿verdad? —Georgie se cruzó de brazos—. Porque no me gustaría a un equipo de grabación las veinticuatro horas del día o algo así. Quiero privacidad. Cambiarme de ropa sin sentir que me observan desde un rincón.

David denegó con la cabeza. —Nada de eso. Ni cámaras ocultas, ni un equipo día y noche aquí. De todos modos, el departamento es muy pequeño para eso. Aún está en planeación, pero tal vez en dos, tres semanas a lo sumo, grabemos el primer segmento. Eso si les parece adecuado.

El voto fue unánime y positivo.

—Bien, creo que entonces es todo. Usen este fin de semana para descansar y nos vemos el lunes a la misma hora de siempre. La camioneta de antes vendrá por ustedes sin falta. Pero antes de irme… —David se tomó unos segundos antes de proseguir—. Georgie, Gustav, ¿podría hablar en privado con ambos en las escaleras?

Intercambiando una mirada que lo decía todo, una mezcla entre el miedo y la tensión, los dos acompañaron a David fuera del departamento, esperando que si se trataba de una reprimenda, no fuera una muy dura.

—Chicos, no se asusten, ¿ok? No es un regaño, pero creo que está en mi deber hablar de esto con ustedes antes de que pase a mayores —inició David su charla, la voz más baja de lo acostumbrado—. Es respecto a…

—¿Demian y Lulú? —Adivinó la bajista, algo en su postura, delatando lo incómoda que se sentía—. No serán un problema, sé que Gustav piensa lo mismo. Venimos a trabajar en el nuevo disco, pero también somos libres de hacer lo que queramos con nuestro tiempo libre.

—Ese no es el punto —los sorprendió su manager, dando un giro total a la conversación—. Sé que los dos son responsables, lo demostraron la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

—¿Entonces…? —Se interrumpió Gustav a mitad de la frase, de repente la verdad cayendo sobre su cabeza como un tabique de cinco kilos—. Oh, David…

—Sí, eso —asintió el adulto con solemnidad—. Espero no tenerles que dar ‘la charla’ con todo y pormenores de pelos y detalles porque entonces será tan vergonzoso para mí como para ustedes.

—Oh Dios, no es necesario. Sabemos de eso, en serio—se cubrió Georgie el rostro con ambas manos—. No puedo creer que tengamos que hablar de esto.

—Es de lo más normal —prosiguió David, también por su parte deseoso de terminar lo antes posible—. Créanme, si por mí fuera dejaríamos este tema de lado y jamás hablaríamos al respecto, pero la disquera es muy estricta al respecto cuando se trata de una banda de adolescentes viviendo por su cuenta, más habiendo una chica entre ellos. Lo que quiero decir es… Hay condones en el gabinete del baño. Un paquete con cinco que se compró esta mañana por si sienten que es necesario dar ese paso en sus relaciones. Úsenlos si el momento llega, lean el instructivo cuidadosamente, y por nada del mundo los olviden. Son sus donas salvavidas, en más de un sentido.

—Entendido —dijo Gustav, ansioso como nunca antes de terminar esa conversación. Las mejillas le ardían al grado en que se sentía enfebrecido y estaba seguro de que la misma situación ocurría con Georgie a su lado.

—Esto es un poco más, digamos… Un poco más de lo que me ordenaron decirles, pero… —David suspiró—. Sé que están en ‘esa edad’, todo se siente nuevo, maravilloso y quieren experimentar, pero piensen con esta cabeza, por favor —se presionó el dedo índice contra la sien—, y no con la entrepierna. Georgie, cariño, sé que suena horrible, pero la mayoría de los hombres son en algún momento de sus vidas, unos completos patanes. Mienten, presionan, y usan su lengua de plata para conseguir lo que desean…

—Demian no es así —replicó la bajista con acritud—, e incluso si así lo fuera… Es mi decisión, ¿correcto? Yo elijo si hago o no hago, uhm… eso.

—Así es.

—Tengo derecho a equivocarme. Erm, y el gabinete del baño…

—Es tanto para los chicos como para ti, exacto —le puso David una mano en el hombro en un toque de reafirmación—. Eres tu propia persona para tomar tus decisiones, pero como tutor legal temporal de ustedes, sólo quiero evitarles malas experiencias que tienen solución.

—Porque soy una chica… —Georgie bufó—. Sé cuidarme, Dave. Mamá lo conversó conmigo antes de dejarme venir de nuevo. Ella incluso habló con Demian por teléfono un par de veces. No soy una de esas chicas tontas que ceden por palabras bonitas.

—Y no dije que lo fueras —le aseguro Jost—, pero a veces, hasta la chica más inteligente puede errar en una decisión tan importante como ésta si está enamorada hasta el tuétano. Tu madre también habló conmigo y estoy consciente de que no eres una chiquilla cualquiera, pero tú también debes de verlo desde mi punto de vista y darte cuenta que si algo pasa y sale mal… Serán varias las cabezas que rodarán por el suelo, la mía incluida. ¿Estoy siendo claro al respecto?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la bajista asintió.

—Dicho eso… —David volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundo—. Tienen mi permiso de recibir visitas. Sé que la vez anterior alguien entró en el departamento además de ustedes cuatro, yo y la encargada de la limpieza. No voy a acusar a nadie, sólo lo sé.

Tratando de mantenerse sereno, Gustav mantuvo la vista al nivel de los hombros de David, recordando aquella ocasión en que él y Lulú se habían quedado dormidos en su cama. Nada había pasado a excepción de muchos besos y unas pocas caricias atrevidas, pero las palabras de su manager lo estaban haciendo sentir como un crío a punto de recibir su castigo.

—Serán tres meses los que estén aquí, y lo que menos quiero es que se sientan incómodos de ninguna manera. Este departamento será su hogar temporal, y así quiero que lo sientan, por lo que Demian y Lulú pueden venir y pasar la tarde mientras eso no afecte su desempeño. El toque de queda también se aplica para ellos. Las visitas después de medianoche no son admitidas, así como tampoco pueden quedarse a pasar la noche, ni aunque se trate del sofá de la sala. Espero ser claro en este punto. El resto es su decisión, sólo espero no enterarme de discusiones ocasionadas por ello. Usen su criterio y recuerden que comparten habitación. Con los gemelos es diferente y esta charla no aplica, no lo olviden.

Tanto Gustav como Georgie dijeron que sí, lo entendían por completo.

—Eso es todo. Los veré el lunes a las siete treinta —se despidió David, bajando por las escaleras y desapareciendo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Wow, eso fue incómodo —murmuró Gustav apenas estuvo seguro de que sus palabras no llegarían a los oídos de su manager.

—Bastante —concedió Georgie, tironeándose del lóbulo de la oreja—. La última vez que hablé con mamá al respecto fue algo parecido, igual de humillante a pesar de que sé, es necesario. Como si no supiera que los condones sin importantes…

Gustav giró la cabeza y la miró con ojos grandes. —¿Tú y Demian ya…? —Calló, dividido entre querer y no querer saber. No sabía cómo lo tomaría su corazón, o sus puños la próxima vez que viera al novio de la bajista, en todo caso.

—Gusti… —Musitó Georgie, incluso en la penumbra del rellano, su rostro adquiriendo el característico tono sonrosado de quien la está pasando mal por culpa de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el baterista, muy consciente de que había cruzado una línea que no le correspondía—. Olvídalo, no es asunto mío si ustedes… Erm, vamos adentro. Los gemelos seguro van a querer cenar, y es mejor detenerlos antes de que pidan tres pizzas grandes.

—Supongo —volteó Georgie el rostro.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra de por medio, los dos ingresaron de vuelta al departamento. De momento, con una pizca de tensión entre ambos, tan leve, que los gemelos no se dieron cuenta.

Era mejor así.

 

—Gus… ¿Estás dormido?

—Aún no —contuvo el baterista un bostezo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Horas después de haber cenado y luego de haber disfrutado su tiempo libre antes de ir a la cama con una buena película, el silencio en el departamento era total, a excepción de las tuberías trabajando en otras plantas o el escaso automóvil cruzando la calle a razón de uno cada vez que todo parecía demasiado quieto.

Gustav no había hablado con Georgie desde la despedida de David rato atrás a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, como ‘pásame el control remoto’ o ‘buenas noches’ antes de apagar la luz de la habitación que compartían. Y no era que ninguno de los dos actuara diferente con el otro, pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, era como una repetición de lo ocurrido en la base de las escaleras y al instante desviaban la vista.

—Es… No puedo dormir —confesó la bajista entre un frufrú de sábanas—. Es como antes, pero ahora no tengo miedo, es sólo que extraño a mamá, mi casa, mi cama.

—Pero tienes a Herr Liebchen contigo —aligeró Gustav el ambiente con una pequeña broma—. Sólo serán tres meses. Pasarán tan rápido que cuando estés en clases de álgebra desearás que fuera este día aún.

—Es probable —río Georgie por lo bajo, en la semioscuridad de la habitación, abrazando con más fuerza su conejito de felpa contra el pecho—. Además… También extrañaba Hamburg. Es tan diferente, tan… Divertido vivir por nuestra cuenta sin depender de nadie.

—O casi, no olvides quién paga las cuentas —le recordó Gustav.

—Cierto, pero al final del día es volver a casa solos después de pasar ocho horas en el estudio, preparar nuestra comida, lavar nuestra ropa. Hacer todo por nuestra propia cuenta. Es una sensación agradable la de ser un adulto, o una imitación que se le parece.

Así era, coincidió Gustav. Habían demostrado antes ser capaces por espacio de seis semanas, bien podrían hacerlo por tres meses más. La rutina imperaría, y cuando menos se lo pensaran, regresar a Loitsche marcaría el fin de esa etapa en la vida que transcurriría como un parpadeo si lograban pasar esa primera noche.

—¿Sabes, Gusti? —Interrumpió Georgie su línea de pensamiento—. Con respecto a lo de hace rato…

—¿Hace rato? —Murmuró el baterista en respuesta, recordando la película y la cena, pero no lo ocurrido después de que David se fuera sino hasta dos segundos después y demasiado tarde—. Oh…

—Sí, eso.

—No es necesario que digas nada —se apresuró Gustav a aclararle—. Es personal y no soy nadie como para que te sientas presionada a decirme.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Gus…

—Mmm…

—Y si en verdad quieres saber… —Georgie esperó un poco antes de proseguir, segura de que si Gustav no quería en realidad averiguar lo que ocurría entre Demian y ella, así se lo haría entender. Pero el tiempo transcurrió y el baterista no exhaló ni un sonido—. No ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Al menos no eso.

—¿Pero ustedes dos…?

—Nos hemos besado y en un par de ocasiones… Ya sabes, un poco con las manos, pero sigo siendo virgen.

—Es una gran decisión, uhm, dejar de ser… Virgen.

—Lo sé. Y aún no estoy lista, porque… Es pronto y Demian no… El ya… Con alguien antes… —Las palabras de Georgie salieron opacadas cuando ésta ocultó el rostro en una almohada—. Lo que quiero decir es que aún es pronto. En mi clase varias compañeras ya han tenido sexo, dos de ellas con varios chicos, pero yo sólo pienso que, uhm…

—No te sientes preparada —suplió Gustav una razón.

—Exacto. Todo es tan nuevo y lo hacen parecer como lo mejor del mundo, pero ahora mismo sólo quiero vivir mi vida a mi ritmo, ¿sí? Sin prisas o presiones sólo porque aún soy virgen.

—Es una manera de verlo y está bien —afirmó Gustav con el pecho más ligero. Georgie aún no había hecho nada con Demian y el sólo saberlo le quitaba la fea sensación de estar siendo picoteado con alfileres en mil sitios distintos del cuerpo—. Cuando el momento llegue, tú sabrás quién será esa persona especial.

—Especial, sí… —Georgie bostezó—. Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay de qué —se arrebujó Gustav bajo las sábanas, jugueteando con la esquina de su almohada y cerrando los ojos pesados por el sueño.

—Y Gusti, si no quieres responder está bien, pero… ¿Tú y Lulú ya lo hicieron o…?

—La segunda opción —fue la respuesta del baterista—. Recuerda que somos menores que tú y Demian. Lo nuestro es menos… No sé, _menos_ de alguna manera. Muy pronto aún…

—Entiendo —murmuró Georgie, la distancia entre sus camas individuales marcando una barrera invisible que de pronto se alzaba entre ellos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió Gustav por igual, deslizándose en la inconsciencia y soñando con Georgie, en un mundo donde ni Demian ni Lulú habían existido jamás. Era perfecto.

 

Una semana dentro de su nueva rutina y era como si nada hubiera cambiado en realidad. El breve periodo entre su vida en Hamburg en el cual habían asistido a la escuela, se sentía menos verdadero que salir desde temprano al estudio de grabación y regresar ya en la tarde con los músculos adoloridos por el exceso de trabajo.

Cada uno de ellos se reintegró a sus viejas actividades, repartiendo los quehaceres del departamento y apostando los turnos en favores para ver quién se encarga de las tareas tediosas como limpiar el baño, ir a la lavandería o cocinar los domingos, con tan pasmosa facilidad que parecía que así había sido siempre.

—Hay algo en lavar la vajilla que me relaja tanto —le comentó Gustav a Georgie una tarde de sábado después de comer y cuando por delante quedaban muchas horas de libertad; al menos para ese día y hasta el lunes, eran libres de descansar todo lo que quisieran.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta de la bajista, que a un lado de él, se ocupaba de la tarea de secar los platos y acomodarlos de nuevo en la alacena—. Perdón, ¿qué decías?

Gustav ocultó lo dolido que se sentía al saber que Georgie no le estaba prestando ni una pizca de su atención.

—Nada en realidad —se encogió de hombros con las manos jabonosas hasta los codos—. ¿Pasa algo?

La bajista jugueteó un poco con la tela del paño que llevaba en manos. —Es una tontería. Uhm, Demian va a cumplir años la próxima semana y pensé… Vas a decir que es tonto.

—Georgie…

—Bien —se decidió la chica a hablar—, quiero cocinar para él. Hacer una pequeña cena en su honor. No muy grande, sólo nosotros cuatro, él, y Nathan si quiere venir. Quizá alguno de sus amigos. Lulú también está invitada —agregó con una vocecita, sus dedos retorciéndose alrededor de la tela.

—Es una excelente idea —dijo Gustav, cerrando el grifo y sacudiéndose las gotas que escurrían de sus dedos—. Seguro que a Demian le gusta, y Lulú puede traer algo…

Los dos callaron, ya sin saber qué decir. Todo era muy extraño.

Demian no era la persona favorita de Gustav, así como el baterista estaba seguro de que Lulú no lo era tampoco para Georgie. La rivalidad existía, incluso si los únicos que estaban al tanto de la situación eran ellos dos, pero actuar influenciados por ella era… Inapropiado en muchos sentidos.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que Georgie había prometido acercarse a Lulú como amiga, y al parecer la bajista planeaba cumplirlo sin importar lo incómodo que podía resultar para ella. «Bien podría hacer lo mismo yo con Demian», se dijo el baterista, seguro de que ése era el camino adulto que debía de tomar, pero al mismo tiempo deseando negarse en un berrinche descomunal, porque sentía celos y esa era la única verdad que su corazón admitía. Que Georgie no estuviera con él era horrible, pero que además estuviera con alguien más (sin importar que él hiciera lo propio), era lo peor.

—Sería perfecto —rompió Georgie el silencio—. Aún no sé qué cocinar, pero Lulú podría traer el pan o lo que mejor le parezca. Probablemente cocine algo sencillo, un estofado con puré de papas y de postre pay de queso, no es mucho pero seguro que a Demian y a los demás les gusta.

—Suena delicioso —dio Gustav su opinión—. Cuenta conmigo para ayudarte, Franny me enseñó cómo preparar gravy para el puré de papa y tiene buen sabor.

Aquel gesto, por pequeño que fuera, era su manera de decir ‘odio a Demian porque él te tiene y yo no, así que si lo hago es por ti y nadie más’, pero que acompañado por una sonrisa de parte del baterista, le pasó desapercibido a Georgie.

—Entonces —le sonrió la bajista—, ¿’Plan de fiesta no-tan-sorpresa’ en acción?

—Yep —asintió Gustav, por dentro conteniéndose para no gritar.

 

Así, durante la segunda semana de junio y aprovechando que Nathan cumplía años el domingo, fijaron fecha para el sábado anterior, decididos a desvelarse y pasar una velada diferente a las habituales.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Le preguntó Georgie a sus tres compañeros de banda cuando luego de una hora en su habitación salió por fin, dando vuelta sobre su eje y haciendo que el vestido corto que llevaba, se elevara un poco por encima de sus níveos muslos—. ¿No es muy corto, como de… zorra?

—Pfff, para nada —desdeñó Bill la posibilidad, admirando la belleza Georgie como nunca antes—. De no ser porque sería incesto, coquetería contigo.

—Y yo —se sumó Tom—, hoy luces preciosa.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Gus?—Preguntó Georgie, por dentro bullendo de nerviosismo. Era la opinión del baterista la que lo decidiría todo.

Gustav por su parte, no tenía palabras. Con la lengua pegada al paladar, lo único que le quedó fue admirar el pequeño vestido verde musgo que Georgie vestía y hacía resaltar el tono natural de sus ojos enmarcados entre su cabello, por una vez suelto del todo y arreglado con esmero y uso de la plancha de rizos. Él no era normalmente muy dado a fijarse en la ropa, mucho menos en la de chica, considerando eso un poco (o más bien mucho) afeminado, pero sus ojos vagaron tanto por lo corto de la falda que se alzaba cinco dedos por encima de sus rodillas, como por el suelto de las mangas que se deslizaba por sus hombres igual de blancos que el resto de su piel. Habituado a ver a Georgie vestir jeans y camisetas, salvo la ocasional falda una o dos veces al mes, el contemplarla así lo hizo sentirse incómodo en sus pantalones e incapaz de pronunciar un halago que resumiera lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Uhm, bien —conspiraron su cerebro y su boca para hacerlo quedar mal.

Las facciones hasta entonces alegres de Georgie decayeron un poco. —Ah, si este look no me favorece, supongo que aún puedo cambiarme…

—Paparruchas —desestimó Bill la idea, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina como de dagas a Gustav—. Es difícil verte y no querer pedirte en matrimonio. Sólo necesitamos ponerte un poco de brillo en los labios y unos tacones para terminar.

Con prisa para apartarla del baterista, la tomó de la mano y la guió a su propia habitación, los dos desapareciendo detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—La cagué, ¿no es así? —Se cubrió Gustav la cara con la mano y esbozando una mueca, seguro al cien por ciento de que así había sido. Toda la noche el rostro desilusionado de Georgie lo acosaría.

—Temo decir que sí… —Tom tampoco ayudó en nada al confirmarle la peor de sus sospechas y matar con ello el último vestigio de esperanza—. Sólo arréglalo. Cuando salga dile lo bella que se ve hoy y hazla sentir hermosa. Por lo menos.

—Por lo menos —murmuró Gustav antes de abandonar su lugar en el sillón de una plaza y entrar a la pequeña cocina que en esos momentos estaba hasta rebosar de cazuelas con comida, refrescos de cola y un par de bolsas con botanas diversas para después de la cena. No esperaban tanta gente, si acaso un grupo menor de veinte porque Demian traía consigo a sus mejores amigos y los gemelos también habían invitado a un par de chicas que conocían de sólo Diox sabría dónde, que sumadas a Lulú, la única invitada del baterista, componían un grupo variopinto de personas.

Para la ocasión, Georgie no sólo había cambiado su apariencia, sino que además de haberse pasado al menos cuatro horas de la tarde cocinando, también había limpiado la pequeña zona que componía el modesto balcón-terraza del departamento hasta convertir la sucia y abarrotada área en un rincón agradable que adornado con farolillos chinos y un par de luces navideñas que habían encontrado en cajas, componían un cuadro entre bohemio, romántico y chic. Eso y la comida harían de la velada una noche para recordar.

Como si ensimismarse estuviera vedado, de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y en vista de que Tom no estaba a la vista, fue Gustav quien abrió la puerta para encontrarse tanto a Demian con sus amigos, como a Lulú, cada uno llevando bolsas blancas de compra en la mano.

—¡Sorpresa! —Se lanzó la chica sobre el baterista, abrazándolo con los brazos sobre el cuello sin importarle que apenas el día anterior se habían visto—. Espero no llegar tarde, pero tuve que regresar al supermercado porque había olvidado las velas para el pastel que Georgie me había pedido.

—Hey, Gus —lo saludó a su vez Demian, alzando las bolsas y revelando su contenido—. Traje un poco de cerveza y licor dulce, espero no sea un problema.

—Mientras las botellas desaparezcan igual que como llegaron… —Suplió Tom, apareciendo de la nada, tal como antes se había escabullido—. Pasen todos.

Gustav se apartó para dejar entrar al grupo, contando más de diez cabezas sin problemas, tanto hombres como mujeres, plus Demian y Lulú.

—Woah, ¿viven solos de verdad? —Preguntó un chico rubio y con la nariz larga de los que venían con Demian y que también traía consigo bolsas con licor.

—Algo así —se encogió el mayor de los gemelos, respondiendo por todos en el departamento—. Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca mientras limpiemos todo, no causemos desperfectos indisimulables, y por supuesto, que Dave no se entere.

Cada quien ocupando un sitio en los sillones o saliendo a la pequeña área externa, sirviéndose por su cuenta también algo de beber ya que los vasos y las botellas estaban sobre la barra de la cocina, encontró con qué distraerse. Tom puso un poco de música rap en un enclenque reproductor que se habían birlado del estudio y pronto el ambiente en el interior de la casa de llenó de risas y bromas.

—¿Georgie aún no está lista? —Le preguntó Nathan a Gustav, para disgusto del baterista que no podía creer lo descarado del brillo de sus ojos estando Demian a un lado de él. Aún no le perdonaba lo ocurrido el verano pasado y planeaba mantenerse así en tanto viviera.

—Sí, dónde está mi chica, esta noche quiero un beso de cumpleaños, si es que entienden lo que digo —rió Demian y las personas que se congregaban alrededor de ellos lo imitaron, Gustav incluido a pesar de que por dentro se sentía repleto de avispas furiosas.

—No tarda en salir, Bill estaba ayudándola a maquillarse…

—¡Oh, pero si ahí está! —Señaló Lulú en dirección al pasillo que conectaba los dormitorios al resto del departamento y tal como ella decía, ahí se encontraba Georgie, precedida por Bill quien la llevaba de la mano y la presumía con justa razón.

—Wow —silbó insinuante Nathan, obteniendo un codazo por parte de Demian y un breve pero intenso ‘quieto, es mía’ que lo hizo dar un paso atrás.

Si antes Georgie estaba preciosa, ahora era… Sin palabras. Querer definirla en simples adjetivos era tentar contra todo lo que era divino y sagrado. Con un leve sombreado sobre los párpados y el cabello cayendo en ondas más definidas que antes sobre sus mejillas, Gustav sólo pudo desear tenerla para sí, reclamar su atención y no dejarla ir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Por desgracia para el baterista, el momento duró sólo un segundo y la magia se rompió cuando Demian redujo la distancia que lo separaba de la bajista y sin importarle la concurrencia o sus vítores, la tomó por la cintura y la besó largamente en los labios, arruinando con ello el leve tono rosa que Bill le había colocado sobre ellos con esmero y mucho cuidado.

—Uh —se apartó un poco Georgie, al parecer avergonzada de los varios pares de ojos que ahora estaban fijos en ella y en Demian—. Hola…

—Nena, te ves… Espectacular —la hizo girar Demian y el pequeño vuelo de su vestido que se elevó por encima de sus perfectos muslos atrajo aún más miradas que antes—. ¿Todo esto para mí, en serio? No quiero ningún regalo de cumpleaños que no seas tú.

Georgie le dio un golpecito en el pecho, su propia manera de decirle ‘amarra tus caballos, vaquero’ pero que Demian interpretó a su manera, reclamando poder sobre ella y llevándola a conocer a sus amigos.

«Perdí mi oportunidad», pensó Gustav al ver la espalda de Georgie alejarse más y más de su alcance. Pronto llegaría el día en que no podría siquiera verla y entonces, él estaba seguro, estaría perdido.

—Debiste de decir algo —le dijo Bill de pasada—, estaba tan nerviosa de salir que casi tuve que arrastrarla fuera. Aún cree que no te gustó su atuendo.

—Pero si lucía hermosa —intervino Lulú sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría—. Es tan bonita que cualquiera se sentiría poca cosa a su lado. Ese Demian es un chico con mucha suerte.

—Seguro, mucha suerte—masculló Gustav, afianzando el agarre de la mano de Lulú entre la suya—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—¿Una cerveza? —Aventuró Lulú con una de sus risas que le hacían arrugar la nariz—. Seguro mamá me mata si llego arrastrándome por la puerta, pero una no la notará si después tomo mucha agua.

—Suena bien —murmuró el baterista por lo bajo, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al que se encontraba Georgie y recordándose a su vez, que así debía ser. Ella tenía a Demian y él estaba con Lulú; lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de la fiesta, o al menos, fingir que lo hacía.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el departamento se fue llenando más y más de gente. Las acompañantes de Bill y Tom trajeron a su vez dos amigas cada una, y con la aparición inesperada de tres amigos más de Nathan que se habían sumado a la celebración de última hora, llegado el momento de sentarse a comer apenas si había sillas y espacio suficiente para que todos se sentaran.

—Uh, perdón, es todo lo que tenemos —se disculpó Georgie con los recién llegados, colocando cojines en el suelo frente a la mesa de la sala y yendo después de vuelta a la cocina para servir las nuevas raciones de comida que por fortuna, hasta entonces habían rendido para alimentar a todos.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —La interceptó Gustav cuando la vio pararse frente a la estufa y permanecer ahí quieta por casi un minuto completo—. Georgie…

—Uh, perdón —se giró la bajista, eludiendo su mirada como venía haciendo desde rato atrás—. Es solo que… Creo que no va a alcanzar el puré de papa. Llegaron más personas de las que contaba en un principio. Calculé mal y no hice para tantos invitados.

—Eso tiene solución —se acercó el baterista—, sólo tenemos que hacer un poco más y diluirlo con leche y gravy. Nadie notará la diferencia.

Georgie rió por lo bajo. —Cierto, algunos están un poco achispados.

—Mientras no quieran hacer un baile sexy sobre la mesa estaremos bien —bromeó Gustav con una vieja broma que hizo a Georgie reír hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron.

El año pasado mientras tocaban en el club de Stu, Tom había tenido la no tan brillante ocurrencia de emborracharse con sidra. Al principio no había parecido una mala idea, el mayor de los gemelos había estado encantador contando chascarrillos y haciendo bromas tontas sin más daño que hacer que su gemelo pasara por la vergüenza ajena de estar emparentado con él. Todo bien hasta que de pronto se había sacado una de las tantas camisetas que vestía alegando calor y ‘exceso de sexy en el cuerpo’, según sus propias palabras. Alentarlo había sido una pésima acción de impulso, porque entre palmas y un par de silbidos, pronto se estaba bajando los pantalones y amenazaba con desnudarse si alguien no sacaba un billete de por lo menos cinco euros a la voz de ya.

Habían hecho falta tres pares de manos controlarlo y durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, había vomitado la sidra mezclada con los contenidos de su estómago, una pasta tan densa que por poco Bill le había acompañado del asco que le daba.

Lo que había sido peor, a la mañana siguiente Tom no recordaba nada; la resaca había sido tan espantosa que cualquier intento de convencerlo de la realidad había sido fútil, pero eso no les había impedido desde entonces hacer de ello una historia que sacar en los momentos adecuados, para bochorno del mayor de los gemelos, que seguía sin creer que ese cuento tuviera un ápice de verdad pero resignado a cerrar la boca porque nadie le creería lo contrario.

—Oh Dios, ese baile sexy —se enjugó Georgie el borde de los ojos con cuidado, temerosa de arruinar el poco rímel que se había puesto para la ocasión—. A veces aún me ataca la risa en los lugares más extraños cuando lo recuerdo.

—Sí, porque-…

—¿Gusti? —Apareció de pronto Lulú en la cocina, hesitando por una fracción de segundo antes de entrar del todo. Algo en la apostura de Gustav y de Georgie se veía extraño, pero tras desecharlo de inmediato por considerarlo celos ridículos, se acercó a su novio y entrelazó su mano entre la de él—. Me distraje un segundo y de repente ya no estabas a mi lado…

—Ah, eso… —El baterista se llevó su mano libre a la nuca.

—Me estaba ayudando a servir el resto de la comida —suplió Georgie, dirigiéndose directamente a Lulú por lo que sería la tercera vez en toda su vida si se contaba de manera optimista—. Parece que no va a alcanzar el puré de papa y no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Y si agregas una guarnición de ensalada a un lado? —Sugirió Lulú—. Trabajé en un restaurante como mesera el año pasado y era lo que hacían al final del día. Nadie lo notará.

—Es una excelente idea, eso haré —sonrió Georgie; a pesar de que en su boca los labios decían una cosa, sus ojos hablaban de sentimientos totalmente opuestos.

—Deja te ayudo —se ofreció Lulú en el acto—, no es justo que además de cocinar una cena tan deliciosa para todos, tengas que además encargarte de los imprevistos tú sola.

—Uh… —Dudo la bajista un poco, recordando entonces su promesa de llevar la fiesta con en paz con Lulú y resignándose a que si bien el camino maduro por tomar era ése, por dentro se estaba haciendo trizas—. Gracias, eso es tan amable de tu parte.

Sin siquiera sospecharse lo que en verdad Georgie pensaba y sentía por ella, la chica de Gustav le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. —No hay de qué, ahora manos a la obra…

Sacando del refrigerador los ingredientes necesarios, pronto se vieron enfrascados en la labor de lavar y cortar la verdura. Gustav convencido de que estar los tres en la misma habitación y utilizando cuchillos como una actividad de lo más riesgosa considerando los antecedentes, pero desechándola en el acto al caer en cuenta de que pese a sus recelos, Lulú en realidad no sabía nada. Era todo entre él y Georgie, algo que sólo estaba en sus cabezas y que a excepción de los gemelos, nadie entrevía.

—Demian debe ser muy afortunado en tenerte —rompió Lulú el silencio que había caído sobre los tres, tan concentrada en quitarle la cáscara a un pepino, que pasó por alto la repentina rigidez en los hombros de la bajista—. No cualquier novia se toma la molestia de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡y hasta cocinando ella misma, debo decir!

—Gracias. Bueno, yo siempre he pensando que tú tuviste mucha suerte en quedarte con nuestro Gusti —respondió Georgie, por poco cortándose un dedo con el cuchillo al aplicar excesiva fuerza sobre la lechuga—. Pero me alegra ver que son felices juntos, en serio… —Dijo las últimas dos palabras más para sí, tratando de convencerse en vano que así era.

Tenso a su vez, Gustav cerró los ojos por un instante, seguro de que lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina era un tren en colisión que caería sobre ellos tres y los aplastaría.

En su lugar, y porque la novia del baterista ni de lejos presentía lo que en realidad ocurría, los segundos continuaron transcurriendo y una educada aunque un poco rígida conversación entre Georgie y Lulú se dio sin mucho esfuerzo de ambas partes.

Por último, cada quien tomó su camino, Georgie llevando consigo el resto de los platos con comida que tocaba por servir, la falta de puré de papa disfrazada con la ración extra de ensalada, y Gustav de la mano de Lulú a la terraza donde varias parejas se enfrascaban en sus propios asuntos y fumaban.

—Es tan romántico aquí —suspiró Lulú cuando se sentaron en el rincón más alejado, sus piernas rozándose por la cercanía en la que se veían obligados a estar.

—Georgie decoró —fue la monocorde respuesta del baterista, extendiendo la mano a la hielera más cercana y tomando dos cervezas, una para él y otra para Lulú.

—Gracias —agradeció su chica el gesto—. Georgie es increíble, creo que la admiro o tengo un crush con ella, no sé bien… Es tan sofisticada, tan diferente de las chicas de su edad. En verdad lo creo, Demian se sacó la lotería con ella.

—Supongo —gruñó Gustav por lo bajo, rompiendo el sello de su cerveza y bebiendo un largo trago—. Georgie es muchas cosas.

Lulú jugueteó un poco con el dobladillo de la falda larga que vestía esa noche antes de decidirse a hablar. —¿Sabes¿ Pensarás que es una tontería, pero hasta esta noche, siempre creí que Georgie me odiaba un poco. O más bien, que le desagradaba. —Ante la falta de respuesta del baterista, prosiguió—. Dos o tres veces la atrapé mirándome con… ¿Resentimiento? A veces creía que era algo más, pero entonces me volteaba la cara y… En realidad no importa. Ella es muy agradable y amable, probablemente eran ideas mías.

—Tiene que ser —mintió el baterista entre dientes, seguro de que no había ningún daño en ello. Georgie estaba poniendo de su parte y nada de eso volvería a pasar.

—En fin, ahora que tenemos su bendición para estar juntos… —Cambió Lulú el giro de su conversación, apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla del baterista y atrayendo su rostro contra el de ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un silencioso toque—. Extrañé hacer esto durante todas esas semanas que no estuviste en Hamburg.

—Yo también —respondió Gustav, sincero como pocas veces podría ser estando con Lulú. La quería, eso no era una mentira; el verdadero engaño estaba en que jamás podría compararse con Georgie, simple y llanamente porque no era ella.

—Entonces bésame más… —Pidió la chica con voz pequeña.

Y porque así lo quería él también, Gustav lo hizo.

 

Aunque la fiesta escaló de intensidad conforme las horas siguieron pasando, no se salió de control. Algunos de los invitados hicieron una salida temprana, mientras que otros bajaron al expendio que se encontraba a dos calles de distancia y trajeron más refrescos y cerveza para gusto del resto de la concurrencia.

Inhibidos por el alcohol que llevaban en las venas, los gemelos parecían los reyes de la multitud, puesto que en la terraza, con la vieja grabadora de Tom, un micrófono y un CD de remixes, improvisaron un karaoke en el que todos cantaron y tomaron turnos para dar sus alaridos de la manera más artística posible.

—Nunca los había visto así antes, o quizá sí, pero mi mente decidió bloquearlo y con justa razón —le dijo Gustav a Lulú, los dos partiéndose de la risa en la sala apenas habían cerrado la puerta corrediza que separaba el exterior del interior. Pese a la barrera, los aullidos de Tom cantando una canción de las Spice Girls tan potentes como para hacer vibrar los cristales.

—Eso fue… tan… tan… gracioso —se reía Lulú doblada a la mitad y con las manos rodeando su propio estómago—. Oh Dios, tengo que ir al baño o va a ocurrir un accidente vergonzoso —alcanzó a murmurar antes de salir corriendo y de un portazo apresurado, encerrarse en el sanitario.

Mareado por las cervezas que había bebido en el transcurso de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, además de encontrarse a solas en el departamento porque al parecer los pocos invitados que quedaban estaban en la terraza aplaudiendo la esquizofrénica versión de Wannabe que Tom cantaba en esos momentos, Gustav optó por recostarse un momento en su cama, por un segundo considerando la posibilidad de llevar consigo una cubeta por si acaso su estómago lo traicionaba y decidía que aún era muy joven como para beber y lo castigaba por la infinidad de cervezas que ya había consumido.

Con pies tambaleantes, el baterista avanzó a tientas por el pasillo, entrando a su habitación compartida sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz. Lo que parecía el inicio de una fiesta con fuegos artificiales dentro de su cabeza, amenazaba con estallar en un dolor de cabeza temprano en cualquier momento.

Cayendo sobre la cama con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, Gustav soltó un quejido largo y ronco, que al terminar no dejó la habitación en silencio tal como él esperaba…

—¿Qué diablos…? —Se incorporó de golpe y el rechinido del colchón que escuchó de golpe, no pertenecía a su cama, sino a la que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto.

El baterista presionó el interruptor de la electricidad en el acto, las manos temblorosas y las palmas sudadas, el corazón latiéndose desbocado en el pecho por lo que él estaba seguro, sería algo que lo haría perder la cordura sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Oh!

Atrapados en el acto y sobre la cama de la bajista, se encontraban la propia Georgie y Demian, los dos con el cabello y la ropa desordenados, loa labios inflamados, rojos; la expresión culpable que los delataba por encontrarse atrapados in fraganti en el acto.

—Ough, mis ojos —se presionó Demian ambas manos contra el rostro, apartándose de Georgie y al parecer, sin el menor rastro de bochorno—. Maldita luz…

Gustav tuvo tiempo de apreciar (y deducir) lo que ocurría o más bien, estaba a punto de ocurrir. Georgie yacía sobre su espalda y el corto vestido que hasta entonces vestía, estaba subido hasta sus caderas. Además de llevar los tirantes de la parte superior caídos sobre sus hombros, en su cuello relucían varias marcas rojizas de lo que seguramente habían sido los dientes de Demian al mordisquear y succionar la piel circundante.

Georgie pareció a punto de soltarse llorando en ese mismo instante, pero Gustav optó por girar la cabeza y huir lo más pronto posible, por salud mental si es que no quería salir a la calle a trompicones y lanzarse contra el primer autobús que pasara.

—Perdón —masculló el baterista por inercia, apagando la luz en el acto y saliendo de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. En el pasillo, estaba Lulú con apariencia de estarlo buscando y con los ojos desenfocados por culpa de las tres cervezas que había bebido desde su llegada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Gustav? —Inquirió ella apenas verlo, atenta a que el baterista se apoyaba contra la pared y lucía pálido y sudoroso—. ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Es eso?

—Qui-Quiero vom-m-itar —trastabilló Gustav con las palabras, cubriéndose la boca con la mano no porque creyera iba a vaciar los contenidos de su estómago ahí mismo, sino para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con romperle las cuerdas vocales—. B-Baño, po-por fav-vor…

Abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su peso contra el de ella, Lulú así lo hizo. Paso a paso, los guió a ambos hasta el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, levantando la tapa y ayudando al baterista a sostener la cabeza a la distancia justa. Justo a tiempo para que la primera oleada de vómito llegara ahí y no a mitad del pasillo donde sería más difícil de limpiar y explicar por las salpicaduras

—Eso es… Hasta que salga todo —le acarició Lulú la espalda en movimientos largos y relajantes, sin demostrar en ningún momento la repulsión que le daba por el sonido de las arcadas.

Gustav por su parte se lo agradeció. Aferrándose al borde de cerámica del sanitario, cerró los ojos cuando una nueva oleada de náuseas lo impulsó al frente y lo hizo sacar lo que él creía, era la primera papilla que su madre le había dado tantos años atrás en la más tierna infancia.

—Ugh —carraspeó con la bilis y el regusto amargo del vómito tan presente en la boca que el estómago se le revolvió del puro asco—. A-Agua —musitó con voz ronca y al instante Lulú salió del baño, en largas zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Con extrema atención de los detalles, Gustav escuchó las llaves abrirse y cerrarse, luego de nuevo las pisadas que se acercaban y después…

—Ten, bebe despacio o te sentará peor. —Ayudando a colocarlo sobre su trasero y con la espalda recargada en la pared, Lulú le sostuvo el vaso y el baterista le agradeció mentalmente ese pequeño gesto; la cabeza le dolía al grado en que no se sentía apto como para alzar una mano, mucho menos tenía la coordinación para valerse por sí mismo en ese estado.

—Graciasss —murmuró Gustav cuando la última gota de agua se deslizó por su garganta. Su estómago hizo un ruido extraño que al menos sirvió para romper la tensión—. Oh Diosss…

—Gusti, ¿cuánto bebiste? —Lulú se sentó a su lado, su mano yendo a la frente del baterista y limpiando la transpiración que ahí se encontraba—. Tienes un aspecto que… Si te desmayas, en serio que no sabré qué hacer o a quién llamar.

—No me voy a desmayar —le aseveró el baterista—. Lo único que voy a hacer es lavarme los dientes.

—Buena idea —prestó Lulú ayuda y en menos de tres minutos, Gustav ya había jalado la cadena del sanitario, tenía aliento mentolado, y se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Igual que la mierda, pero mil veces mejor.

—Siento que hubieras tenido que presenciar esto… —Empezó Gustav a disculparse, pero Lulú lo interrumpió a mitad de la oración, alzándose de puntitas para besar sus labios y sonreír con una pizca de timidez.

—Está bien —le aseguró la chica—. Le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Toda la tarde comimos y bebimos como cosacos, era de esperarse que en algún punto de la noche pagáramos las consecuencias, ¿no?

—Supongo, pero… —Se quedó Gustav a media frase porque entonces alguien al otro lado de la puerta empezó a golpear la madera—. Un momento.

—¿Eres tú, Gustav, estás ahí? —Para malestar del baterista, era Demian, al parecer inafectado por el hecho de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes—. Uhm, no te preocupes, yo espero…

Lulú arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Entre a la habitación cuando él y Georgie… —Apretó la mandíbula, el recuerdo demasiado doloroso como para suprimirlo—. No importa en realidad, pero creo que él quiere dejar en claro que no era nada de lo que vi o algo así. Basura.

Lulú asintió una vez, un movimiento lento que pareció casi temeroso. —Iré a la sala entonces.

—No es necesario —le aseguró Gustav, pero Lulú insistió en que sí lo era y con esa resolución en mente, fue que abrieron la puerta al cabo de unos minutos.

—Voy a ver si aún queda un poco de pastel —se escurrió Lulú con la débil excusa de ir a la cocina, dejando a Demian y a Gustav a solas en el estrecho pasillo.

—Hey… —Fue Demian el primero en hablar—. Verás… Eso de hace un momento, en tu habitación…

—También es la de Georgie —le recordó el baterista apoyando su peso contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos—. Y no importa. Disculpa si entré sin antes asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien en el cuarto.

La preocupación que parecía teñir todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Demian, pareció desaparecer como por arte de magia. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto —mintió Gustav mirando de frente a Demian y preguntándose si golpearlo en la nariz se sentiría tan bien en la realidad como en sus más alocadas fantasías—. Dile a Georgie que también lo siento. Tal vez vi más de lo que debía, pero no fue con intención.

—Ella está un poco histérica por esto… —Demian se acarició la nuca con una mano, la otra metida en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón—. Gracias por entender. La próxima vez lo haremos en otro sitio o al menos pondremos el pestillo a la puerta.

—Lo mejor, sí. —Con los labios contraídos en lo que estaba seguro, era una sonrisa bastante falsa, Gustav giró la conversación a un tema mucho menos violento para ambos—. Oh, mira, ya pasa de medianoche.

—Cierto —confirmó Demian al mirar su reloj de pulso—, con todo esto que aconteció no me había dado cuenta.

—Bueno… Feliz cumpleaños y eso —le dijo Gustav—. Yo también iré a la cocina por un poco más de pastel.

—Seguro —se retrajo Demian a su vez, retirando sus pasos de vuelta a la habitación que Gustav y Georgie compartían—. Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué —le tembló al baterista la comisura del ojo derecho, las manos cerradas en sendos puños pero ocultas a la vista.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Gustav se dio media vuelta y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, logró cruzar el pasillo hasta la cocina sin que la humedad que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos, llegara hasta sus mejillas. Se sentía del asco, destrozado por dentro y desolado. No era tan fuerte como quería creer; lo que era peor, Georgie sabía cuánto lo lastimaría si… Y aún así…

—Me duele la cabeza —le mintió a Lulú en cuanto ésta lo vio; sentada sobre la barra de la cocina y con un pequeño plato que era más turrón que pastel, ya lo esperaba con un nuevo vaso de agua y dos aspirinas.

—Toma esto y yo cuidaré de ti… Es un poco tarde y en casa me van a matar, pero no me iré hasta que duermas con un bebé y yo esté segura de que no te vas a ahogar en un charco de tu propio vómito.

Ahí mismo, Gustav decidió que la quería como nunca antes. Más que los pequeños detalles (su risa, su olor, la visión particular que tenía del mundo, su perpetuo optimismo y buena disposición), porque en el transcurso de los meses habría llegado a abrirse con ella y ella con él.

—Lulú, gracias…

—Anda —le tendió la chica el vaso y las aspirinas—, hasta el fondo. Aún podemos recostarnos en el sofá y tratar de dormir un poco.

—¿A qué horas tienes que estar en casa? —Le preguntó el baterista entre sorbos—. Yo te pagaré el taxi, no quiero que camines sola.

Lulú le agradeció el gesto y dijo que antes de las dos estaba bien, lo que les daba aún tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo ocurrido en los últimos quince minutos y pasar el resto de la velada acurrucados en los brazos del otro, quizá, hasta viendo una película o fingir que lo hacían.

Dejando el vaso en el fregadero, Gustav guió a Lulú de la mano hasta su pequeña sala, y acomodándose en el sillón de dos plazas, pronto eran ellos dos abrazados en el reducido espacio y una película en blanco y negro de la ya extinta RDA reproduciéndose de fondo. Era lo mejor que había a esas horas y sin cable, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó en lo absoluto. Apoyando su rostro contra el cabello de Lulú y pasándole un brazo por encima de la cintura, pronto los dos cayeron en una deliciosa modorra que olía a champú de lilas y a una leve loción floral de otro tipo.

Lo último que Gustav recordó antes de caer dormido del todo, fue a Lulú diciéndole que su taxi ya estaba ahí, que le llamaría en la mañana, que lo amaba y la cálida sensación de un beso en los labios.

Luego el olvido y la oscuridad.

 

—Dios bendiga que es domingo y David no está dándonos el regaño de nuestras vidas…

—Amén.

—Mmm —rodó Gustav sobre su costado, estirando una pierna en el reducido espacio del sillón y topándose con un bulto huesudo y repleto de ángulos que le impedía extenderse por completo—. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Buenos días a ti también, solecito de la mañana —lo saludó Tom, apartándole el pie y al parecer, sufriendo por sus propios excesos de la noche anterior. Con una mano sobre la cabeza, yacía con resaca en la esquina más alejada del sofá en el que Gustav había caído dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué horas son? —Barbotó el baterista, atento a que en la habitación se vislumbraban sombras largas y su reloj interno le decía que era ya tarde.

—Casi mediodía —respondió Bill, también con aspecto de haber pasado la noche bebiendo hasta perder la consciencia, plus el maquillaje dramático que siempre usaba, chorreteado alrededor de sus ojos confiriéndole un aspecto de panda en plena época de apareo.

—Ya todos se fueron —le confirmó Tom sus sospechas; el departamento se escuchaba silencioso a excepción de un ruido constante en la cocina que se dejaba adivinar con las llaves del fregadero abiertas—. Georgie está preparando un caldo de verduras, dice que es lo mejor para la cruda realidad… Yo sólo espero que funcione antes de que el dolor de cabeza me mate.

—Maldita —siseó Bill sin verdadera malicia—, es la única que despertó fresca como una lechuga a eso de las siete. ¡Ni siquiera tiene ojeras! Y yo estoy seguro que la vi beber tanto como los demás.

—No envidies mi suerte, Kaulitz, o haré que limpies el baño un mes —le advirtió la bajista desde la cocina, su voz un tanto enronquecida, pero nada de que sorprenderse. El humo de los cigarrillos que los amigos de Demian habían fumado dentro del departamento aún pendía en el aire formando una capa neblinosa de color azulado que se iría apenas abrir las ventanas. Y más valía que así fuera o si no Jost se encargaría de descuartizarlos muy lentamente por organizar una fiesta sin su previo consentimiento, no que fuera a dar uno incluso si se lo pidieran de antemano postrados de rodillas, pero igual.

—Hoy se despertó de malas —le confió Tom por lo bajo al baterista—. De malas y con chupetones por todo el cuello… Parece que la atacó un vampiro sediento desde un año atrás.

—Supongo que Demian obtuvo su regalo de cumpleaños —fue la escueta respuesta del baterista, que al instante revivió las náuseas de la noche anterior. Por fortuna para él, su estómago estaba vacío, a diferencia de su vejiga que lo hizo ponerse en pie y acudir al baño lo antes posible.

Una rápida visita al retrete dejó muy en claro que la amenaza de limpiar el baño era una seria. Y el resto del departamento (al menos lo que había visto de pasada) también necesitaba una limpieza urgente so pena de enfrentarse con el peor regaño de sus vidas cuando David viera el desastre que se habían montado bajo sus narices y sin permiso.

Apenas terminar de orinar, Gustav tiró de la cadena y procedió a lavarse las manos, sorprendido por el aspecto deplorable que presentaba frente al espejo. Los ojos le relucían irritados y rojos, el cabello de punta y la ropa tan arrugada que ya le parecía extraño, no lo estuviera persiguiendo la plancha. Decidido a al menos adecentar su apariencia un poco antes de salir, se lavó los dientes y la cara, sonriendo a su reflejo cuando cinco minutos después y con aliento mentolado, se presentó como una versión mejorada del Gustav de antes.

—Ten valor, tigre —se dijo antes de salir de vuelta al pasillo y atender el llamado de su estómago, que incitado por el delicioso aroma del caldo de verduras que Georgie cocinaba, lo guió a la cocina por voluntad propia.

Ahí, frente al fogón y revolviendo los contenidos de una de las ollas, se encontraba Georgie, descalza y con el aspecto de siempre.

—Uh, huele muy bien —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, atento a la manera en que los hombros de Georgie se tensaban bajo la tela de su camiseta.

La bajista giró el rostro para verlo por encima de su hombro, pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que estuviera de vuelta con la vista fija en la olla.

—¿Podrías sacar los platos y las cucharas? —Le pidió a cambio, guiando la conversación hacia derroteros neutros. Gustav así lo hizo, tan consciente de sus propios movimientos, que se sentía tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco antes de ser disparado.

—Los gemelos tienen una resaca que-…

—No voy a disculparme de ninguna manera por lo de anoche —lo interrumpió Georgie sin miramientos, bajando el fuego del fogón y cubriendo la olla con una tapa, girándose después hasta quedar de frente con el baterista—. Ni por lo que viste, ni por lo que crees que pasó.

Las facciones de Gustav se endurecieron. —Entonces yo tampoco voy a pedir perdón por entrar a nuestra habitación —recalcó la posesión compartida—, porque la puerta no tenía el pestillo puesto. Además —agregó con deseos de lastimar de la misma manera en que la bajista lo había hecho la noche anterior—, no me importa. Haz lo que quieras.

Las aletas de la nariz de Georgie temblaron cuando su dueña aspiró hondo. —¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿En serio, Gus? Porque podría hacer mil y un cosas sólo por eso.

—Pues hazlas, no me interesa en lo absoluto —masculló el baterista, a sabiendas de que estaba cavando su propia tumba—. Si te acostaste con Demian…

—Yo no me acosté con él —se le quebró la voz a Georgie al decirlo—. Nosotros… Yo no…

—Guárdatelo —rompió Gustav la conexión que mantenían sus miradas al girar la cabeza—. Si me vas a mentir, al menos hazlo cuando no tengas el cuello repleto de marcas de dientes. No soy ningún estúpido.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, depositó con rabia los cuatro platos y las cuatro cucharas en un estruendo de cerámica y acero sobre la barra que a veces servía de mesa para desayunar, y salió de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —Lo interceptó Tom, pero Gustav se lo quitó de encima con una sacudida de su hombro y un escueto ‘nada’ que sustituía al ‘todo’ de su vida actual.

Por lo que quedó del día, Gustav lo pasó en cama. Y ninguno de sus tres compañeros de banda se atrevió a pedirle que cooperara con la limpieza del departamento; ya fuera porque los gemelos habían entendido de buenas a primeras que así era mejor o porque Georgie les había asegurado que ella iba a encargarse de la parte del baterista, nadie interrumpió su retiro autoimpuesto.

Metiéndose bajo las mantas de su cama, Gustav durmió gran parte del día y no fue sino hasta después de que el sol había vuelto a ocultarse, que se decidió a madurar y a comportarse como el adulto que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas se sentía que era.

El baterista sentía la garganta seca y la lengua rasposa pegada al paladar, además de un dolor de cabeza que nada tenía que ver con beber alcohol, sino más bien con haber pasado tantas horas de ayuno.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj de noche le dejó bien claro que eran casi las nueve, y que al menos por esa noche, no iba a poder dormir. Se encontraba alerta pero atontado, la perfecta combinación como para ver el amanecer y aparecerse a la mañana siguiente en el estudio con todo el sueño del mundo.

—Mierda, esto genial —maldijo por lo bajo, percatándose de pronto que la habitación seguía vacía a excepción de él. Con un presentimiento que se parecía más a una tenaza caliente oprimiéndole el esófago, el baterista se apresuró a salir del cuarto en búsqueda de la bajista.

No le costó mucho encontrarla pese a que todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas a excepción de la que brillaba detrás de la puerta cerrada de los gemelos. Frente al televisor y envuelta en una manta, Georgie dormía hecha un ovillo sobre el mismo sofá que él había pasado la noche. Uno de sus pies descalzos sobresalía fuera del borde, y su cabello castaño le caía sobre las mejillas en perfectas ondas proyectando sombras sobre el resto de su rostro.

Sintiéndose culpable como nunca antes en la vida por haberla exiliado de su propia habitación, Gustav no hesitó en hacer a un lado su tonto orgullo e hincarse frente a ella, con cuidado para no asustarla, apartándole el cabello del rostro. Incluso en la penumbra de la habitación, no le pasó por alto la marca rojiza que la bajista llevaba en el cuello, justo detrás de la oreja, pero todo pensamiento desagradable que vino con ese descubrimiento, lo hizo de lado en pos de dejar ir y concentrarse en lo que era más importante para él.

—Demian… —Murmuró Georgie, apenas moviendo los labios—. No, déjame dormir…

—Soy Gustav —se identificó el baterista, atento a lo grandes y asustados que abría Georgie los ojos.

—Uhm —se retiró la bajista de su alcance, ocultando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano y después dejando que su mirada cayera sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué quieres? —Espetó al fin.

—Ven a nuestra habitación —pidió Gustav, tanto por ella como por él esa plegaria—. No quiero que duermas aquí, ese sofá es la muerte para tu espalda.

—Lo sé —concedió Georgie con cierto recelo—. ¿Por qué?

«Porque me gusta tenerte ahí», pensó el baterista. «Oír tu respiración en la noche, saber que estás al alcance de mi mano. Porque así estoy seguro de que nada malo te puede pasar, también porque tenerte lejos duele. Duele mucho». En lugar de decirle eso, Gustav se limitó a sujetarle la mano sin importarle la primera reacción de Georgie en no permitirlo.

—Anoche… Fue horrible ver eso. Pero te quiero, Georgie. —«Te amo», pensó sin que su expresión lo traicionara—. Y nada de lo que hagas hará que pueda odiarte, ni siquiera molestarme por mucho tiempo. Absolutamente nada. También porque te quiero ahí conmigo.

Usando su mano libre, Georgie se limpió las mejillas que tenía cubiertas de lágrimas. —¿De verdad me quieres ahí a pesar de lo que hice? —Preguntó con una voz pequeñita, casi tímida.

—Sí.

—Entonces déjame dormir contigo esta noche, en tu cama… Sólo hoy, por favor. No te lo volveré a pedir. Es que… —Se sorbió la nariz—. Necesito que me abraces…

Como respuesta, Gustav se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó una vez por cada nudillo. —Vamos.

Dejando detrás la manta con la que se envolvía antes, Georgie lo siguió hasta su habitación. Sin molestarse en encender la luz, Gustav la guió hasta su cama, y sin soltar su mano apartó el edredón de su colchón haciendo un espacio para su compañía de la noche. Era pequeño y resultaría incómodo para dos adolescentes en plena etapa de crecimiento, pero ninguno de los dos se fijó en eso cuando la luz externa de una farola bañó la blancura de las sábanas a través de la ventana.

—Antes tengo que bañarme —se disculpó Gustav con Georgie, consciente de su propio aroma luego de más de un día sin pasar bajo la regadera.

—No me importa —se sentó la bajista en la cama, tirando suavemente de Gustav hacia ella—. Hueles a eso que tanto me gusta en el mundo.

—¿Y que es…?

—Tú. Hueles a Gustav. Nada huele mejor que tú —resumió su línea de pensamiento en cinco palabras que hicieron al baterista sentirse ligero de mente y cuerpo—. Ven.

Él así lo hizo. Dándose la espalda, cada uno de vistió con su pijama habitual; Gustav con un shorts corto y una camiseta cualquiera, mientras que Georgie optó por una camisola que le llegaba a medio muslo y nada más. Deslizándose bajo las frescas sábanas, fue un acuerdo tácito que la bajista apoyara su espalda en el pecho de Gustav y que éste la abrazara por la cintura, sus piernas encontrando pronto una posición que les permitió entrelazar sus cuerpos aún más.

—Tu cama es cómoda —rompió el silencio Georgie al cabo de unos minutos.

—Eso me han dicho —respondió Gustav antes de darse cuenta de su enorme metedura de pata—. Uhm, quiero decir…

—Está bien —le acarició Georgie el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo—. Los vi ese día, sería estúpido de mi parte sentirme celosa, ¿verdad? Porque ella es tu novia y es… una chica muy agradable.

—No te fuerces, Georgie —la abrazó más fuerte el baterista—. Todo está bien ahora, no tienes por qué mentir.

—Es que… no miento —fue la respuesta de Georgie—. Realmente me agrada, y en verdad pienso que ella es muy afortunada por tenerte. Aquí la mala soy yo por querer quedarme con su novio…

—Georgie… No.

La bajista empezó a temblar. —Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo derecho a quejarme. Sé que no estamos juntos, que es mi culpa y que nada volverá a ser igual. Hemos seguido con nuestras vidas y es una estupidez completa que me sienta así porque es uno de esos tontos amores adolescentes de los que todo mundo se burla, pero… —La bajista ocultó el rostro en la almohada—. Pasan cosas… Cosas como las de anoche… Y no pude hacerlo, ¿sabes? Tienes que creerme. No pude. Demian estaba listo, pero yo no.

Gustav deseó pedirle que se callara, cubrirle él mismo la boca para evitar escuchar más, pero el torrente de palabras de desbordó de sus labios como el agua de una presa.

—Es mi virginidad, se supone que mi primera vez tiene que ser importante, y lo es… Pero sé que si pasa con él… Con Demian… Si él se la lleva, si yo la pierdo con él… Me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, Gusti. Por años no pensaré en otra cosa excepto eso y en lo mucho que lo lamentaré.

El baterista se mordió el labio inferior, no muy seguro de qué pensar o qué sentir con semejante confesión. El único recurso que tenía a la mano era abrazar a Georgie e intentar reconfortarla lo mejor posible, pero temía, y estaba en lo cierto, que sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

—Él ni siquiera lo sabe, ¿puedes creerlo? —Rodó Georgie en la cama, quedando de frente a Gustav y sorprendiéndolo por lo repentino de su cercanía. En sus pestañas, quedaban pequeñas gotas del llanto que aún corría por sus mejillas—. Ayer le dije que no era un buen momento con sus amigos en el departamento y eso, que temía alguien nos viera y que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otra ocasión, Pero y después, ¿qué excusa voy a usar para rechazarlo?

—No estás obligada a hacer nada que no quieras —suplió el baterista una verdad innegable—. Él no puede obligarte a nada que tú te niegues. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —afirmó la bajista—, pero es más que eso.

—¿Qué es entonces? —Preguntó el baterista, sus labios tan cerca de los de Georgie que sus alientos se mezclaban en la oscuridad.

—Es lo más grande que alguna vez te voy a pedir, y no puedes negarte, Gus. Júralo —le rogó la bajista en un murmullo de voz que Gustav podría haber certificado como parte de su imaginación—. Es algo grande. Muy importante. Si dices que no… De verdad, en la mañana ya no estaré aquí. Haré mis maletas y regresaré a Loitsche sin siquiera pensarlo.

—El disco…

—Se puede ir a la mierda y ustedes buscar un nuevo bajista.

—¿Es muy serio entonces?

—Sí.

Gustav le apartó a Georgie del rostro un mechón de cabello que le impedía verla tal como él quería. Algo dentro de él sospechaba de qué se trataba, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

—Dilo.

Georgie suspiró antes de hacer su petición. —Ten sexo conmigo. No tiene que ser hoy, pero sí… pronto.

—Para que después te puedas acostar con Demian. —No era una pregunta, era la afirmación de lo que estaban discutiendo; así Georgie podría ser libre de esa atadura más emocional que física que se representaba en forma de su virginidad.

—Sí, pero además porque… —Georgie redujo la distancia entre ambos y sus ásperos labios rozaron los de Gustav—. Es tuya. Es mi regalo para ti. Desde el verano pasado cuando estábamos en tu cama… Todas esas tardes de martes juntos… Siempre supe que serías tú. Es por eso que no puedo… Demian no es tú. No te puede sustituir, es sólo un burdo reemplazo, ¿entiendes? Y él no puede tener lo que jamás ha sido suyo.

—Pero Lulú… —La lengua del baterista salió al encuentro de los labios de Georgie y los humedeció—. No quiero engañarla. Yo…

—Shhh —presionó Georgie un beso en la comisura de su boca—. No tienes que responder ahora. Sé que es algo enorme y no es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero dependo de ti, Gusti. No confío en nadie más que tú para esto. Tienes que hacerlo, me lo debes al menos por lo que antes tuvimos…

Lo que habían tenido, seguían teniendo y tendrían. Gustav estaba seguro de que ese no sería el final; aún faltaba mucho para eso, y su camino sólo se alargaría más si decía que sí.

Por ello, pese a que estaba en contra de todo lo que su código moral marcaba, ahí mismo tomó una decisión.

—Lulú…

—Ella no sabrá nada. Demian tampoco. No es asunto de ellos, es sólo nuestro y de nadie más, ¿sí? Nuestro.

—Sí, sí… —Se apoderó Gustav de sus labios, rompiendo con ello el último hilo que lo mantenía alejado de Georgie y clamando su boca como venía deseando desde siempre, porque nunca era suficiente.

Enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Georgie, pronto se vio sobre ella y con las manos de la bajista, dedos largos de yemas rugosas por las cuerdas de su instrumento, recorriendo su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

Era incorrecto, lo peor que se le podía ocurrir a sus catorce años, pero también era el cielo y el infierno en uno, lo que a su modo de verlo, valía la pena porque Georgie estaba con él.

Georgie. Suya. Nuestro.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
